


... and they were roommates

by owlsshadows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlsshadows/pseuds/owlsshadows
Summary: When Daichi arrives home, the lamps still burn bright and Tooru sits in front of his laptop watching a recording of a volleyball match.In which Daichi and Tooru share a room in university.





	... and they were roommates

When Daichi arrives home, the lamps still burn bright and Tooru sits in front of his laptop watching a recording of a volleyball match. It's probably to prepare for an opponent his team will face soon, or to review his play in a previous game -- the way he looms over the screen, nose almost touching the surface, he reminds Daichi of his kid siblings when they barely started to walk.

"You will need new glasses soon if you watch it that close," Daichi says instead of a greeting, dropping his bag on the coffee table and walking up to the closet in order to to lay out his futon. 

"Hn," Tooru replies, rewinding a scene and jotting down a few notes into his notepad.

Daichi lays out the futon, and then lays out Tooru's too next to it, an arm's reach away because Tooru does toss around in his sleep. Otherwise, Daichi has no complaints; the school is close, he gets to share the rent, and bunking up with the infamous Oikawa Tooru is nothing but pleasant: he knows how to cook, clean, and he can do the laundry without turning everyone's boxers pink. Apart from his unearthly sleep schedule, he is surprisingly agreeable.

"Do you even know what time it is?" Daichi asks after his shower, when he finds Tooru in the exact same position he left him in.

"Hn."

"You should sleep, Tooru."

"Dai-chan, you're not my mom," Tooru snaps, looking up from his laptop to stare at Daichi with large, bloodshot eyes.

"That's correct," Daichi says, reaching over Tooru's shoulder to close the laptop screen, and he drags Tooru across the room to drop him on his futon. "If I were your mom, you wouldn't have such unhealthy habits."

"Hmph," Tooru comments, folding his glasses and placing them on the coffee table.

"Also," Daichi says with a smile playing in the corner of his lips, "if I were your mother, I would absolutely have to give you a good night kiss."

"You can, you know," Tooru replies, turning to him. "Kiss me."

"That last part sounded more like an order than a continuation of your previous sentence," Daichi says, his voice a soft rumble as he turns the light off.

"Was it though?" Tooru challenges.

Daichi laughs, bridging the gap between the two futons and pressing his lips on Tooru's forehead in the dark. "Now sleep."


End file.
